


Sunbeam Dreams

by Honey_Hued_Hermes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Its literally just BokuAka tangled, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Pining, Yaku only makes a small cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Hued_Hermes/pseuds/Honey_Hued_Hermes
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has been locked in a tower for his entire life, yearning for a life outside his four walls, and he finally gets the chance to when a really buff (and nice) guy stumbles into his room.BokuAka Tangled AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sunbeam Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written and I'm currently melting.   
> Hope you guys like this, there are some quotes from the movie used as dialogue b/c its cute so yea   
> Enjoy this flaming garbage :) and have fun watching me abuse commas

Keiji had been living, isolated, in this tower his whole life. Forbidden from going outside by his Mother, she says that the world is cruel and dangerous; that the people out there will do nothing but use him (more specifically his hair) and leave him for dead. So, she keeps him safe, keeps him protected. She keeps him fed and clothed and warm in the chilly winter nights so, Keiji really can't complain.

But he yearns. Yearns, for the grass beneath his feet, the wind through his hair, stretching in the open air as the warm morning sun caresses his skin. Keiji isn't anything but grateful though. Mother buys him small gifts, books, stories of myth, of dragons and handsome knights; books filled to the brim with the worlds knowledge, all of which he does his best to memorize, drinking in every last drop.

She buys him paints, dozens of colours which he decorates his walls and ceiling with, deep blue and fiery orange, lavender, rose and the brightest yellows he can finds, all mixing together in a brilliant display. Landscapes stretch across his walls, a window to another world.

Mother keeps him warm and fed and he knows she loves him, she tells him all the time. Though an unexplained ache in his chest makes him yearn for more. More than a high tower and painted walls. Mother keeps him safe, she has for the past seventeen years so, he tries not to bother her with his superfluous dreams. But his birthdays coming up, he's turning eighteen and what Keiji wants for than anything is to see the floating lights that adorn the night sky on the same day. He wants to see them in person and not just from his tower window. He needs too.

“Mother,” he starts, voice low, “I'm sure you're well aware, but my-”

“Keiji, darling,” She interrupts, seemingly already exasperated, “I just got back, must you bother me so quickly, one would think you can't keep quiet,” she taps him on the nose as she passes him by, strolling further into the room and he barely holds back an irritated sigh.

“I'm just saying that-” He's cut off again.

“I had such a long day,” she says, fixing him with a tired stare and a small pout, “Would you be a dear and let me hear you sing? That always makes me feel so much better,”

Keiji purses his lips, but, quickly gathers the two chairs and a hairbrush, gently guiding Mother into the larger of the two and arranges his hair accordingly. Long, raven locks, soft as feathers to the touch are sat in her lap and he takes a seat on the stool in front of her. He needs to get this over with, he needs her to listen to him. Keiji inhales and all in one breath spews the lyrics from the song that she taught him long ago. He sees her eyes flicker with panic and she hastily runs the brush through his hair, “Keiji-”

“I know what I want for my birthday,” he says, ignoring her harsh look.

“What are you talking about, I specifically remember your birthday being last year,”

Keiji bites his tongue, “Well, you see, it happens every year,” he takes a breath, “And this year I want to see the floating lights...in person,”

There's a pause, the words hang in the air. Mother gives him a stiff smile, “You mean the stars?”

“That's the thing!” He springs to his feet, “They're not stars, I've studied them and stars are constant on a nightly basis. These though, they appear only once a year and only on my birthday. And-” he pauses, “I know it's stupid but, I feel like they're meant for me,”

“You're right,” Mother nods, “It is stupid,”

Keiji feels his chest seize and stumbles to interrupt but Mother barrels on, “It's stupid if you think I'm going to let you go out. After everything I've done to protect you from the people out there and you have the audacity to ask to leave! How selfish can you be.”

Her eyes are cold, daring him to argue with her as she stands, and though she's shorter, she towers above him, “It's a dangerous world Keiji and you would be helpless out there. I'm only doing this to protect you.” She pulls him down and sets a soft kiss on the top of his head, “I love you,”

Keiji mumbles out a, “Love you too,” before quietly making his way back to his room.

He's tired. Recently talking to Mother has been nothing short of exhausting. He collapses onto his bed, untangles himself from his too-long hair and fades off into a fitful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mother leaves early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, and promises to be back in three days time, says she's going to get a birthday present for him, so he will forget about the floating lights he assumes, which gives Keiji a lot of time to himself. He picks up a book he's only read once and settles down with a small glass of lukewarm water. It's about birds and while Keiji isn't overly fond about the ones that wake him at the crack of dawn he admires the countless species and their vibrant feathers. He breezes through _Corvidae_ and _Vultures_ and lands on _Owls_. 

Keiji has always loved owls, he remembers reading somewhere that they symbolize paranormal wisdom, regal silence and fierce intelligence and he had admired them ever since. He could respect them, silent predators, hunting in the night with their keen eyesight and sharp mind, also he thought they looked cool.

Keiji had just gotten the the part where it explains the owls blood-pooling system when he's so rudely interrupted by the sound of someone climbing the tower walls. Keiji huffs, placing the book down on the table next to him with a  _bang_ before he stops. 

Someones climbing the tower.

_Someones climbing the tower._

Keijis heart pounds, and he stumbles to his feet darting around his room and quickly picking up the first thing he could find that can be used as a weapon- an old frying pan- and he settles himself into a dark corner and uses the time he has to calm his breathing. Yeah, sure, there is a definite chance that a stranger in going to come through that window at any second and, if what Mother says is true, they could be here to steal his hair, use it for its healing qualities but, Keiji can deal with it, because he is nothing if not stubborn and he needs to prove to Mother that he can handle himself. His legs go numb and he can hear his blood pumping but, he stays still as a man tumbles into the room.

He creeps closer, avoiding the points in the floor where the wood creaks. He hears the man mutter something about being alone before Keiji brings the pan down solidly onto the others head. He watches as the man crumples, eyes rolling back into his head and the satchel he's holding falls to the ground beside him. Keiji takes this opportunity to admire him. He has never met, let alone seen another person outside of himself and Mother so he's really not one to judge but, the man lying on the floor _is_ exceptionally good-looking.

A strong jaw, a sharp nose and built like a brick wall. It's no surprise to Keiji that he was able to scale the tower without even breaking a sweat. His hair is the only thing that Keiji isn't sure about, black and white strands styled into a spikey up-do. It's odd. But also sort of... endearing?

Keiji blinks himself out of his haze. He has a very buff, unconscious man on his floor and he needs to figure out what to do with him. Keiji struggles with the man as he drags him into a chair, trying not to focus on the way the muscles felt under his hands, his mind supplies him with words like _firm_ and _solid_ and _holy shit_ but, he quickly pushed those thoughts away because now was not the time for him to drool over a strange man, whom he doesn't know and who could possibly want to hurt him. 

Keiji secures him in the chair with his hair acting as makeshift ropes and, after seeing the gleam of a, supposedly, stolen crown and a wanted poster that resembles the man tied up, he hides the satchel under some loose floorboards not even bothering to snoop more. He pulls himself onto a banister that rests out of the sun, hoping the shadows will be enough to temporarily hide him. Keiji spends longer than he'd like to admit simply staring at the man in the chair, he makes the mental excuse that  _of course_ he's staring he's  _never seen_ another person before but, when he hones in on the way the mans shirt stretches over his chest, the way the rolled up sleeves make his arms look like a damn Gods, Keiji knows that that's not the only reason.

The man moves, the tiniest of movements but Keiji catches it and stiffens, a small groan and the man blinks, eyes squinting against the sun that streams through the open window. And Keiji feels the breath leave his lungs,  _his eyes_ , if Keiji is being completely honest, which he is, they are gorgeous. The brightest of yellows, sparkling like freshly polished gold, shining like morning sunbeams. Bright and shimmering and like a breath of fresh air and Keiji is  _praying_ that this man doesn't want to hurt him because  _damn_ . 

The mans eyes are wide and darting around trying to take in his surroundings and tugging at his bindings. Keiji watches as the man freezes, golden eyes trained on his wrist, “Is this hair?” he mutters, and his voice is like velvet, deep and rough and Keiji feels like he could drown in it, like he could listen to it forever and never tire of it.

Keiji steels himself and takes a breath, “What do you want from me?” his voice is, thankfully, steady and doesn't betray the way his nerves are on fire, “Do you want my hair?” He pushes, sliding down from his hiding spot and trying not to melt under the heat of the mans gaze, “Do you want to take it?”

The man doesn't respond, and Keiji feels himself waver. The man was just sitting there, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide, Keji shifts, “Uh, excuse me?” he says snapping lightly in front of the mans eyes.

The man blinks rapidly, and his cheeks grow red as he clears his throat, “I-uh, While you have a lot of it,” he clears his throat again, his eyes refusing to meet Keijis, “Why would I want your hair?”

Keiji pauses, eyebrows furrowing, “You don't want my hair?”

The man shakes his head, smiling at Keiji who feels his heart skip, “Who are you,” he whispers slowly stepping closer to the man and leaning down so he can look into the bright eyes.

The mans smile widens, “I'm Bokuto! It's nice to meet you,” his smile falters, “Though I was kinda busy.”

Keiji frowned, trying to analyze Bokuto and he prided himself at the way Bokuto almost seemed to shrink under his piercing gaze. Bokuto, on the other hand, was still very confused, not that he was complaining, because how could he when the most beautiful person he's every seen was looking at him like that. Steely dark eyes, staring directly into his own as if they could pull out his deepest secret from just a look and Bokuto felt his mouth go dry. Dark hair, deeper than the night sky and Bokuto almost ached with the want to run his hands through it, the man in front of his was pretty, so  _incredibly_ pretty.

Keiji straightened, “It's nice to meet you too Bokuto,” he started, “I am Akaashi Keiji and I have a request,”

Bokuto nodded, smile dimmed, but still very much there and Keiji felt his lips twitch, “I have your satchel-”

“Shit my satchel!” Bokuto exclaimed, straightening in the chair, and Keiji almost winced at the volume, “Where is it? Can I have it back? It's kinda super important.”

“I will give your satchel back with one condition, you will act as my guide and take me to see the floating lights.”

Bokutos eyebrows scrunched and Keijis hand twitchs with the urge to smooth the wrinkles that appeared, “Floating lights?” he muttered, “Oh! You mean the lanterns? The ones they light for the lost prince?”

“Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars,” Keiji grins, “but yes, those.”

Bokuto hesitated, “I would if I could, really!” he said earnestly, “But the kingdom and I aren't on the best terms so... sorry?”

Keiji felt his shoulders drop, this was his only chance to see them but, it was hopeless. Except, was it though? Keijis eyes sparkled, “That's unfortunate,” he said, trying to force the sadness he felt into his words, “It's just that it's my birthday tomorrow and my only wish was to see them in person,” he sighed, glancing at Bokuto, “but I understand that you wouldn't want to take someone you just met and-”

“I'll do it!” Bokuto said, looking much sadder than Keiji felt.

“Really?”

“Yes! It's only one day in the kingdom and, I mean, c'mon it's your birthday how could I not.”

Bokuto almost regret his words but, with the smile that Akaashi sent him, eyes twinkling,  _like stars_ Bokuto thought, he couldn't help but feel content in his choice. 

“We'll leave right away,” Keiji said, already untying Bokuto from the chair and pulling him to his feet, barely lingering on the fact the Bokuto was taller than him by a couple inches.

Bokuto laughed at Keijis eagerness, “Okay! Lets go!” Bokuto hopped out the window swinging into a position that allowed him to maneuver down safely.

Halfway down he stopped, realizing that Akaashi was not following him, “Hey 'Kaashi! You comin'?”

Dark hair flew past him and Bokuto watched in awe as Akaashi sailed down, riding his hair to the grass below. He quickened his pace hoping to catch the way Akaashis eyes shone it the sun.

They made their way out of the clearing with the tower and into the woods, and Keiji looked around in disbelief. The sunlight trickled through the fresh leaves covering the forest floor and all its colourful flora in a green and golden hue. Keiji turned in a slow circle, trying to take everything in, his eyes locked with Bokutos, golden irises filled with an emotion that Keiji can't quite decipher, “Thank you,” he breathes, “Thank you so much for doing this,”

Bokuto smiles softly and shoots him a cheesy wink, “My pleasure,”

Keijis wonder is quickly cut off by guilt. An awful feeling pooling in his stomach and regret fills his veins, “Mothers going to kill me if she finds out,” he brings his hands together, fiddling with his fingers, “This is so selfish, I cannot believe I'm doing this,”

Bokutos eyebrows furrow and he frowns and Keiji feels worse knowing that the forlorn expression is there because of him, “Do you-” Bokuto stops, biting his lip and suddenly Keiji feel like he's going to pass out, “Do you want to go back?”

“No,” Keiji says sternly, “No, I'm going to see the lanterns,”

“Okay... Oh!” Bokuto perks up, bouncing on the balls of his feet, smile brighter than the sun, “I know the perfect place for lunch, c'mon!”

He grabs Keiji by the wrist and drags him off and it's all Keiji can do to ignore the fluttering in his chest at the sudden contact. Bokutos hand is solid and warm and it sets Keijis skin ablaze. He want's more of it, wants more of Bokuto.

They arrive much to quickly for Keijis liking as Bokuto releases his wrist. The restaurant it located in a small clearing and the outside appears to be in shambles but, Keiji can hear laughing and see the warm like pooling through the window and its nice and soft and so is Bokutos smile when he catches sight of the place. The sign reads  _The Warm Kitten._ Bokuto must have noticed Keijis incredulous stare because he laughed, “The name is weird but this place is amazing! Plus, I'm friends with the people who work here, so we'll get a discount.”

They walk in through the door and Keijis quick to pick up that it lives up to its name. There is a small fire place and soft candles illuminating the restaurant and Keiji feels himself relax, the chairs look wobbly but they are filled by people who look at ease and there is a bit of paint peeling off the wall but, it feels lived in, it feels like a home. There is a man standing behind the bar that beams when Bokuto walks in. His hair, is somehow worse that Bokutos but it suits him in a strange way. Bokutos smile widens, “Hey! Hey! Hey! Kuroo!”

The man behind the counter hops over it in one smooth motion and all but tackles Bokuto in a hug, “Dude,” he cries, “You're not dead or in prison, so I really hope that means you didn't go through with that job those freaky lookin' dudes offered you.”

Bokuto pulls away and looks down sheepishly as Kuroo squints at him, “You fucking did it, oh, my God!”

“Listen!” Bokuto tries to interrupt him.

Kuroo shoots him look, “You fucking stole the lost Princes crown from the castle, what are you stupid?!”

Bokuto pursed his lips, before grabbing Keiji by the arm and dragging him forward, “This is Akaashi,” he said, deflecting Kuroos scalding glare, “I'm taking him to see the lanterns in the kingdom tomorrow,”

Kuroo drags his gaze to Keiji and offers him a hand, “Nice to meet you Akaashi, I'm Kuroo, I own the place. Now how did you meet Bo?”

Keiji feels something twist inside at the mans tone, “He broke into my tower,”

Kuroo blinks, once, twice, before letting out a sharp, choppy laugh. A laugh that, frankly, did not suit him. But he nodded, as if that was something that Bokuto did often, “I'm not gonna ask,” He huffed lightly, “Back to you-” He directed his gaze to Bokuto who did his very best to not meet Kuroos eyes. Kuroo opened his mouth, supposedly to lecture him, but was cut off by a sharp elbow to the stomach.

Keiji then noticed another man, considerably shorter then the three of them, glare daggers at Kuroo, “Next time you want to yell about your friend stealing things from the castle... don't,” he snapped, dark brown eyes boring into Kuroos, “Someones run off to get the guards.”

Kuroos cursed and shot Bokuto an apologetic look, “Shit, sorry, lets get you out of here,” he said ushering them behind the bar, “It was nice meeting you Akaashi, hope to see you again, love the hair. Bo, don't die.”

He pushed them down an opened hatch in the floor the moment guards came rushing in.

They walked for a while, Bokuto glancing at him every so often, “Sorry about not getting lunch,” he said, eyes downcast, shoulders hunched.

Keiji placed a hand on his arm, trying to be comforting, “It's alright, wasn't your fault,”

Bokuto sighed but didn't say anything more, simply keeping his eyes trained forward, letting the torch they got light their way. Keiji frowned, even though hes only known Bokuto for a short while, him being quiet was out of character for him. He had talked pretty much the whole way to the  _The Warm Kitten_ not saying anything in particular, but talking Keijis ears off about the landscape around them. But now he was quiet, something dark in his eyes that didn't sit right with Keiji, and he was at a loss for what to do. Keiji in a moment of not only confidence but also some subtle yearning reached out and grabbed Bokutos free hand, lacing their fingers together.

Bokuto looked at him for a moment and Keiji felt the moment catch up to him as he flushed. Bokuto smiled and squeezed his hand, “So,” he started, mood lighter, “I'm not aloud to ask about the hair,”

“Right,”

“Or the Mother,”

Keiji nodded.

“But, can I ask why you've never gone to see the lanterns before?”

Keiji hesitated. If he told him the truth he'd have to explain the hair. And while Bokuto has been nothing but nice to him, there was no saying what finding out that Keiji had magic healing hair that could keep him alive forever would do his view of Keiji. Fortunately for Keiji, he didn't have to answer, unfortunately it was because the guards had caught up with them.

Bokutos hand tightened around his as they broke into a sprint, Keijis bare feet slammed hard into the ground and he fought every instinct in his body that told him to look back. The tunnel ended abruptly, opening into a large gorge, directly behind an enormous dam, but Keiji didn't have time to marvel at the size before they came to a rough halt. They had nearly run off a cliff. Keiji scanned their surroundings trying to find a way out of this when, he noticed two burly figures in the valley below, “Who are they,” he pointed and Bokuto cursed at the sight of them.

“They don't like me,”

Keiji nodded, deciding that now was not a good time to talk about it. Eyes flickering around and landing on a piece of wood haphazardly sticking out from the spillway of the dam. He quickly formulated a plan and went to grab the end of his hair when the guards burst into the clearing, a group of soldiers drew their swords at the sight of Bokuto, and Keiji put his plan into motion, praying that it would work. He swung his hair out, letting it snag on the piece of wood he saw earlier, before he jumped he shoved his frying pan into Bokutos hand. Bokuto shot him an incredulous look, “You've had this the whole time?”

“Yes! But now is not the time for this conversation,”

Keiji jumped, felt his feet leave the ground and the wind rush past him as he soared to any empty platform. Keiji watched as Bokuto fought off the guards, arms flexing as he deflected a blow from one of the soldiers swords, eyes fierce with determination and an almost feral grin on his face and Keijis knees felt weak  _now is not the time for this_ he scolded himself as he retrieved his hair, not wanting to take his gaze off of Bokuto. His heart spikes as he watched Bokuto get disarmed, sword to the throat and Keiji whipped his hair out. It wrapped around Bokutos hand and Keiji pulled, watching Bokuto tumble of the edge and ungracefully swing into an exposed beam.

Keijis attention was stolen as the guards knocked down a pillar from the dam creating a bridge straight to where he was. He scrambled down into the valley below and let Bokuto, who was miraculously not dead, grab his hand as they ran towards the only thing resembling an exit as the dam collapsed behind them. The sound of gallons of water rushing to drown them made Keijis adrenaline peak as he pushed himself to run faster despite the burning of his lungs.

They had barely made it, but it seemed they would have had a better chance of survival if they hadn't. The supposed exit was a dead end and a bolder collapsed in front of the entrance, and Keijis nerves went turned to ice as he realized that they were trapped with steadily rising water. Keiji could barley see, slight light only illuminating Bokutos silhouette. He froze as he watched Bokuto dive under the water and come back up gasping for air, he watched as Bokuto pushed at the walls around him, hands scraping against the sharp rocks. Bokuto eventually stopped after he sliced his hand on one of them, “This is all my fault,” Keiji muttered, his voice sounding chocked even to himself, “Bokuto, I'm so sorry,”

“Koutarou,” Bokuto replied, sounding surprisingly calm.

“What?”

“Call me Koutarou, if we're gonna die I'd prefer it. Now any secrets you wanna get off you're chest?”

Keiji felt himself laugh, a tad bit hysterically, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing,”

“...What?”

It dawned on Keiji, hit him like a slap to the face, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!”

The water rose more, almost covering them completely now and Keiji sung. The familiarity of the song bringing him warmth. He opened his eyes under the water the soft blue glow originating from his hair lighting their dark surroundings.

He ignore Bokutos wide eyed stare, and followed the current that was dragging strands of his hair down. He swam closer, tearing away at the shamble of rocks hastily put together. It didn't take long for him to break through, water tearing past him and breaking the rest of the barrier. Then, they, along with the rest of the water, spilled out into the river below.

They pulled themselves up on the closest river bank, gasping for air, “He has magic glowing hair,” Bokuto mumbles, dazed, “Did  _not_ see that coming.”

Keiji shot him a look, “Are you done?”

Bokuto pouted at him and Keiji just managed to surpress a smile, but his heart was beating a million miles. Bokuto was going to send him into cardiac arrest and it was all because of  _his hair._ Bokutos hair was falling in his eyes, strands plastered to his forehead and framing his face in a way that made the fact that he was gorgeous, pop. Keiji watched as Bokuto tore off his boots, draining them of water and he tried not to ogle at the way the fabric of his shirt stuck to his back, the way it was glued to his skin giving Keiji a good look a his beefy-ass muscles. Keiji was  _ fucked _ .

Bokuto was equally fucked. I mean who gave Akaashi the  _ right _ to be that attractive. You'd think that being locked in a tower for the entirety of ones life wouldn't be good for your health but Akaashi was gorgeous. Lean muscles stretching under his pale skin and Bokuto focused on draining his boots as not to stare. The universe wanted him dead and it was all because Akaashis shirt was  _ white.  _ It had already been hard enough without it being practically clear. Before, it had been partially unbuttoned, soft fabric, airy and baggy around Akaashi's chest. It was tucked into these dark high-waisted pants that were cuffed at the ankles and made Bokuto  _ feel _ things. But,  _ now,  _ the water glistening on his skin and his pants hugging his legs in all the right ways and his  _ white shirt _ soaked from their impromptu swim made Bokutuo think that drowning would have been better than trying to keep his eyes off the younger boy. 

They made their way up onto stable ground and Bokuto went to collect wood and start a fire. They had quickly settled on a nearby log and Keiji was once again blown away at how beautiful Bokuto looked, especially in the soft fire light. Bokuto eyes flickered to him, “So, you have magic glowing hair,” he stated.

Keiji nodded, “Yes,”

“And I'm guessing that's why you've never left that tower?”

Keiji nodded again. Frowning when he noticed the wound on Bokutos hand, “It doesn't just glow, here give me your hand,”

Bokuto looked confused, but gave Keiji his hand and stayed silent as Keiji wrapped his dark hair around his hand. Keijis eyes flickered to Bokutos trying to decipher what the other man was thinking, this was a risky move, showing Bokuto what he was cabable of but, Keiji trusted him. And so he sang, that delicate melody which he had know since childhood. He watched as Bokutos eyes followed the soft blue glow as it spread through his hair in wonder, lips parted and rosy cheeked.

When he stopped, Bokuto wasn't looking at his hand, he was looking at Keiji, eyes shining and Keiji was getting real tired of not being able to tell what he was thinking, “You have a beautiful voice,” Bokuto breathed, voice soft and airy and so unlike him.

Keiji ducked his head, shrinking in on himself as he flushed and a small smile pulled at his lips, “Thank you,” he said just as soft, “How's your hand now?”

Bokuto flexed his hand, still not taking his eyes off Keiji, he smiled, “Good as new!”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Bokuto shifted slightly, he looked nervous, “Can I ask about your hair now?”

Keiji laughed softly,  _shit_ Bokuto was  _cute_ , “I was born with it, and Mother said that when I was young people tried to steal it but, it loses its power after it's cut. Mother didn't let me leave the tower for my own protection.”

Bokuto cocked his head, “Are you gonna go back after all this?”

Keiji sighed, “I don't think I want to,”

“That's alright! You can stick with me!”

“That's very nice of you Koutarou,” Keiji relished in the small blush dusting Bokutos cheeks after he said his name, “May I ask about you? Why did you become a thief?”

Bokutos shoulders slumped, “I'll save you the tragic backstory of poor orphan Bokuto Koutarou, it's kinda a downer. It was more of a push and shove thing, I needed the money and this is just how I go about getting it now, started when I was young and I just haven't grown out of it,” he let out a light laugh, shooting Keiji a sombre smile “Hell, you've got to be the only person I've told my full name since I was, like, seven, I don't even think Kuroo knows it and I've known him since forever,”

Keiji tucked his hair behind his ear, unsure of exactly what to say, “I'm sorry you've gone through all that,”

Bokuto didn't say anything more, simply just looked at Keiji with a soft look. Keiji looked back not quite sure where this was going. Which was fucking  _nowhere_ apparently because Bokuto quickly looked away, wiped his hands on his pants and stuttered out, “I should, um, probably go find more fire wood,”

Keiji stood and stopped him before he got too far, “Thank you for trusting me Koutarou,”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, no problem 'Kaashi, you too,”

Keiji sighed, watching Bokuto make his way into the woods, “Thank God,” A voice chimed from behind him, its sharp tone making Keijis blood run cold, “I thought he'd never leave,”

“Mother?” Kejij chocked, turning around in shock, “How did-how did you find me?”

“Oh, it was easy,” Mother smiled, a sickly sweet thing that mad Keijis gut twist, “I just followed the feeling of agonizing betrayal and it lead me to you, now stop being selfish and come home with me,” she extented a hand a made a grabbing motion at him and Keiji stumbled back, “No!” he cried.

Mother stared, unblinking, “No?”

Keiji shook his head, “I don't want to go back with you, I'm going to see the lanterns.”

“Oh? And who's taking you again? Right! The wanted thief. Well, Keiji you sure do know how to pick 'em.”

Keiji scowled, “He's a good person! And, plus,” Keijis scowl shifted to a soft smile, “I think he likes me,”

“Like you?” Mother laughed in disbelief, “Look at you! Why would he like you? The only reason he's stuck around this long is because of this,” She holds up the satchel, “You give this back to his and he's gone!”

“He's not like that!” Keiji argues.

She tosses him the satchel with a sneer, “Oh really? Give that to him and don't come crying to me when he leaves you and your made up romance,”

Keiji stills as she storms off, mind racing. Koutarou didn't seem like the type of person to run off like she said but, doubt lingers in Keijis mind and he quickly shoves the satchel in an hollowed stump when he hears Bokutos exuberant voice, “So am I gonna get super strength in my hand or something?” Keiji hears him ask, “'cause super good looks? Already got 'em but super strength now that-” he stops, “Hey, 'Kaashi, you alright?”

Keiji meets his eye, “Yes, fine, just lost in though is all,”

Bokuto nods, looking like he doesn't quite believe him but he lets it go and Keiji allows himself to relax. Tension melting out of his shoulders as Bokuto continues to ramble and Keiji learns that he was right, he would never tire of hearing him speak.

They woke early the next day, mostly because Keiji was restless and luckily Bokuto seemed to be a morning person, “Happy Birthday, 'Kaashi,” Bokuto said once he was awake and Keijis knees went weak at the way it rasped, a gravely sound that shot straight to his heart.

“Thank you, now can we get going,”

Bokuto laughed and stretched his arms above his head and the action alone almost killed Keiji on the spot, “Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto rubbed at his eyes, “Lets go,”

They went on their way in the direction of the kingdom, Bokuto filling the silence with mindless chatter and Keiji relished in the highs and lows of his voice, the way the pitch shifted ever so slightly when he was excited and Bokutos endless enthusiasm filled Keijis heart to the brim, and Keiji smiled softly at Bokuto.

Bokuto watched as a small smile appeared on Akaashis face and he felt his knees go weak at the sight. The other boy always seemed so composed, not talking much but always seeming interested in what Bokuto had to say, and that smile. The smallest of things sent Bokuto over the moon, “You have a pretty smile,” he blurted, not bothering to be embarrassed.

Akaashi flushed and ducked his head and Bokutos smile widened at the cute sight, “Thank you,” Akaashi mumbled not looking Bokuto in the eye.

They arrived in the bustling streets of the kingdom and Keiji struggled to keep his hair out of the way, he was busy failing miserably when Bokuto called over some young girls who spun it into a beautiful braid that ended just above his feet. Keiji was too busy admiring the work the young girls did that he didn't notice the look Bokuto was giving him, heart eyes and all.

“C'mon,” Bokuto said, lightly grabbing Keijis hand, “Lets get something to eat,”

They wandered the city and Keiji took in the sights. The bright colours and the aromatic smells and Keiji quickly became overwhelmed by all the unfamiliar feelings. He gripped Bokutos hand, focusing on their roughness, the way they fit together, and the way it sent Keijis heart into a frenzy. Bokuto squeezed his hand, a comforting motion that brought Keiji back to the present and he shot Bokuto a grateful smile. 

Bokuto bought him a banner, a small square of fabric, dark blue in colour and the shape of a crescent moon sewn on. He also bought Keiji a cupcake and he lost himse,f in the sweet flavour. Sooner than he would have preferred, night fell and it was time to see the lanterns. This is what this journey had been about and it was finally time.

Bokuto lead them to a small boat and helped him in before rowing out some ways, “I figured if you're gonna see them I might as well give you the best view, right?”

Keiji pursed his lips into a tight line and Bokuto frowned, “Everything alright?”

Keiji nodded, “I'm terrified,” at Bokutos confused look he elaborated, “I've been dreaming of this my entire life. What if it isn't like what I imagined? Or worse! What if it's exactly like that? What do I do then?”

Bokuto leaned forward and grabbed his hands, thumbs softly brushing against the back of his hands, a sweet back a forth motion that sent electricity up Keijis arms, “That's the best part,” He said, golden eyes shining brighter than ever, “Then you get to find a new dream. You'll see, everything will work out.”

“I suppose you're right,”

Keiji lost track of time, sitting with Bokuto under the starlight, idly talking about nothing and everything and Keiji wished he could stay here forever, this day had already been more than amazing thanks to Bokuto and Keiji would never be able to repay him for that.

In the reflection of the lake Keijis eye caught sight of the small light and then it started. Lanterns, hundred of them, rose gently into the sky and Keiji was breathless. He scrambled up, almost tipping the boat in the process as he tried to get a better look at them. The lanterns, softly glowing, acting like makeshift stars in the summer night, floated up and down around them and Keiji leaned forward and pushed one back up and away from the water.

This was more than what he imagined, so much more. His entire childhood spent watching from his window and now he was  _here,_ he was here and it was all thanks to...Bokuto. Their eyes meet, dark midnight blue clashing with the vibrant sunshine gold. And despite the beauty around them Bokuto outshone it all,  _a star_ his mind whispered and Keiji agreed, Bokuto was a star. Shining brighter than all the lights around them, the essence of beauty comprised in his stupid buff arms and his stupid soft hair, which was still down and falling softly around his eyes, and his kindness, and his humour and his  _ everything _ . Keiji felt his eyes fill with tears but he refused to let them fall, this  _ stupidly  _ kind man, who risked everything to fulfill Keijis birthday wish and Keiji was overwhelmed with admiration and something similar to love. 

Bokuto watched Akaashis wide eye, awe filled look and warmth filled his chest. He was a sight to behold. Dark eyes reflecting the lantern lights, creating their only little galaxy in his eyes, Bokuto thinks that bringing Akaashi here was the best decision he's ever made. A life of thievery and deception and he's finally done something good. Akaashi looked at him, dark eyes wet with unshed tears, looking at him with something akin to adoration and Bokuto smiled wide, “Happy birthday,”

Akaashis face broke in to a wide grin, toothy and wobbly and beautiful, absolutly beautiful and Bokuto looks at him, at all his never ending beauty; takes in all of his soft silence and knows he would do anything to see him smile like that again. Its breathtaking.

Akaashi doesn't take his eyes off him, even when he settles back down. His hands are behind his back and his unwavering stare is trained on Bokuto. Akaashi pulls his hands out from behind his back and in his hands rested Bokutos satchel, “I should of given this to you sooner,” Akaashis voice is soft, feather light as it drifts through the night air, “But I was scared, and I guess I'm not scared anymore,” he pauses, eyes shining, “You know what I mean?”

Bokuto reaches a hand out, pushing the satchel away, “I think I'm starting to,”

He leans in and watches as Akaashis eyes soften further and he's radiant, the boy in front of him is ethereal and so incredibly out of Bokutos league and Bokuto wonders how he's even managed to get this far when Akaashis beauty seems to swirl around almost suffocating him. They're close. Closer then before and Bokuto takes it in, the warmth radiating and the scent of the nature breeze, it's intoxicating and Bokutos heart is set into motion.

The moments ruined, much to Bokutos dismay, as he catches sight of his two, previous, co-workers on the opposite shore. He freezes, going stiff and Akaashis eyes are cloudy with concern, “Is everything alright?” he asks, voice still incredibly soft, and Bokuto almost melts on the spot.

“Yeah!” He sits upright and grabs the paddles, “I just need to take care of something,” he steers them in the direction of the shore and gets to work.

Bokuto stumbles out of the boat grabbing the satchel as he does so, “Where are you going?” Akaashi asks, voice level and merely curious.

“I just have to deal with something,” Bokuto point to the satchel, trying to stamp down his frayed nerves.

Akaashi nods, small smile in place, “Alright,”

Bokuto is floored by the trust that Akaashi has in him. No one has ever done that before and Bokuto refuse to let him down, “I'll be right back,” he assures, rushing into the underbrush.

Keiji watches him go, content to wait for him. He'll be back, he reassures himself, he's sure of it. The longer he waits the more fidgety he gets and he's right about to storm after him when a silhouette appears in the settling fog, he lets out a small laugh, chest feeling much lighter, “And here I was thinking you'd run off,”

The sudden weight returns when the silhouette duplicates and a rough voice answers, “He did,”

It was the men from the dam, which to be honest Keiji had forgotten about completely. The weight crashed back into his chest, “No,” he reasoned, “He wouldn't do that,”

“Take a look for yourself,” the man to the left said, gesturing to the open lake, where Keiji watched a small boat sail off from the shore further down the bank, “No,” he whispered feeling his heart skip.

“Yes,” one of the men sneered, “A good deal too, the crown for the boy with the magic hair,”

Keiji stumbled back, heart beating erratically as he tried to escape the men who lunged towards him. He ran off, ducking around a large rock, before he turned to look back. Hearing the sound of a struggle before silence made him freeze in his tracks, “Keiji!” a voice cried, sound just short of desperate, “Keiji!”

Keiji stumbled toward the voice, “Mother?” his voice sounded equally desperate

And there she was, standing above the two unconscious men holding a large branch which she dropped when she saw him, “Oh dear, I was so so worried, so I followed you and I saw these men try and attack you and I knew I had to do something,” She opened her arms for him.

Keiji rushed forward wrapping his arms around her in return, he tried to muffle his sobs and Mother tutted, “I don't want to say I told you so dear,”

He pulled back and the coldness in Mothers eyes startled him, “Now lets go home Keiji, before they come to,”

Keiji hesitated, looking back at the boat and seeing Bokutos figure at the wheel and something in his heart crumbles, everything in him screaming in disbelief. Mother tutted again and grabbed his arm dragging him away from the shore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Being back at the tower felt surreal. Mother sat behind him, untangling his hair from the braid, “There,” she said, as the final strand fell flat, “It never happened,”

Keiji didn't respond, simply staring at his clenched hands. Mother sighed, “It'd be best for you forget all about that thief, now chin up Keiji, I'm making your favourite for dinner,”

Mother left the room silently and Keiji barely noticed her absence. He unfurled his hands and there lied the small emblem that Bokuto had bought him, stark white contrasting against the deep blue. The crescent moon doing nothing but reminding him of the time they spent in the town; reminding him how Bokutos hand felt in his. Keiji lied back into his bed, holding the small banner above him, before frowning. Something about this scenario felt vaguely familiar. He shifted his gaze to his painted ceiling frowning at the reoccurring pattern throughout his paintings.

Keiji jumped to his feet, the crescent moon, distinct in its shape jumped out at him as he looked through his various paintings. His head pounded, vision getting blurry as his memory finally caught up with him. A crescent moon, above him, spinning slowly from a mobile, people, a man and a woman, gazing down at him with adoration in the dark eyes; the mosaic of the royal family from the town square where he and Bokuto rested to eat, midnight blue eyes reflecting his own had stared back at him; the way he looked in the crown that Bokuto had stolen, before hiding it away he had tried it on (not that he'd ever admit it) everything hit him at one and he stumbled back into a table. Knocking over various bottles in the process.

His chest heaves, eyes wide at the realization. The lost prince, he was the  _ lost prince _ . Everything clicked together like a puzzle finally being completed. He stumbled out of his room, “Keiji,” Mother called, “Is everything alright?”

Keiji looked at her, eyes hollow, “I'm the lost prince,”

Mother rolled her eyes, “What was that? Don't mumble it's unbecoming,”

“I'm the lost prince,” His voice hardened, “Aren't I, Mother,”

She froze and stared at him, eyes turning icy and her lips twitched downward as if she meant to scowl, “Don't be ridiculous dear,”

“Stop lying to me,” Keiji bit out pushing past her, she stumbled into their full length mirror causing it to crash into the ground, shattering on impact, glass spilling onto the floor, “You've spent my entire life saying you were protecting me but you  _ lied _ , you stole me away and used me! It's  _ you  _ I should have been protected from!”

Mothers scowl finally sets in, “This is all that thief's fault,” she spat, grabbing Keijis wrist in a vice grip, and dragging him towards the fireplace, “Thank God that you'll never see him again,”

She picks up chains, thicker than her arm and locks Keijis wrists behind his back, the cold metal digging in as he struggled, “What did you do to him,” he snarled.

“Doesn't matter now dear,” she wrapped the other end of the chain around a nearby post, securing it tightly, “He should be dead within the hour,” she shot his a harsh grin.

Keiji swears his heart stopped,  _ dead,  _ no, no, no, Bokuto couldn't  _ die.  _ His wrists stung as his struggling increased.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Currently Bokuto is being led to his death. The kings guards had managed to catch him. Not like it was hard considering he was half unconscious and tied to the mast of a boat. Bokuto knew struggling wasn't going to do much, so he stayed complacent and tried to think of a plan to get out. He  _ needed  _ to get back to Akaashi. He couldn't let Akaashi think he had been abandoned. Bokuto needed to make sure Akaashi was safe. All his thoughts were thrown out the window when he saw his ex-coworkers in a cell. 

At the sight of them Bokuto went still. Veins filling with unbridled rage, his eyes burned red as he tore away from the guards, leaped over his chained hands and grabbed one of them by the collar of the shirt, slamming him against the bars, “Where is he!” He growled, resembling a feral animal more than an actual human, “What did you do!”

The looked at him, poorly disguised fear clouded his eyes, “I-I don't know,” He cried, “There was this lady-”

He was cut off as the guards got hold of Bokuto continuing to drag him off despite his persistent struggling.

_ There was a lady  _ him mind replayed, probably Akaashis Mother. Bokuto couldn't think of anything else that made sense. And if Akaashis mother had him again that means that Bokuto  _ had  _ to get out of here. 

The guards led him into a hallway, windows to his left and three doors on every other side. Suddenly, all the door slammed shut, trapping them in the hall and the guards looked around partly confused, partly afraid. They were picked off one by one and Bokuto was delighted to find that the staff from  _ The Warm Kitten  _ had come to break him out. He followed Kuroo as he led Bokuto through a maze of hallways, “Dude, what are you doing here?” 

Kuroo flashed him a cocky smirk, “Saving your ass, what does it look like?”

Bokuto let out a laugh, “How did you-”

“Someone saw the guards get you, said you looked desperate, calling out for that Akaashi guy and everything, and you're real dumb if you though I was gonna let you die”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo with uncontained gratitude, “Dude, I can not thank you enough for doing this,”

Kuroos nose scrunched, “Gross dude, stop, just keep running and go get your boyfriend, we'll hold 'em off,”

Bokuto flushed an the 'boyfriend' comment but otherwise kept running trying to retrace his steps back to Akaashis tower. Arriving much quicker than he anticipated, “Akaashi,” He called, he knew it would take too long to try and climb again, “Akaashi let down your hair,”

A moments pause, almost too long, and Bokutos heart stuttered, before dark hair tumbled past him. He quickly grabbed ahold and heaved himself up quickly reaching the tower window, “Akaashi-” he stopped in his tracks.

Akaashi was chained up, torn fabric tied tightly around his mouth, and Bokuto noticed his wide, desperate eyed look too late before he felt the freezing burn of a knife to his side. Bokuto gasped involuntarily, hands flying to his side where red hot blood was already pouring out. He faintly heard Akaashi cry out, before he collapsed to his knees, the pain building with every breath. The world around him blurred and his hearing went and he barely noticed the women with the dagger, she looked harsh, eyes dead and hard and Bokuto wish he could hear what she was saying.

The world cleared up rather quickly, just in time to hear Akaashi begging, “Please let me heal him,” his voice was pitched and chocked and so unlike him it made Bokutos heart ache, “I'll go with you, I won't fight, I won't ask to leave but only if you  _ let me heal him, _ ”

Akaashis mother looked at him with her piercing eyes, jaw clenched and soon enough Bokuto had a chain around his wrist, “Just in case you get any ideas about following us,” she hissed.

Bokuto groans in response, trying to sit up despite the sharp pain in his side. Akaashi quickly slides to his side, hands and eyes frantic as he grabbed handfuls of his hair deperatly trying to shove it on Bokutos wound, “'Kaashi,” he gasped, pushing his hands away “Kaashi, stop, you can't,”

The look in Akaashis eyes was haunting, “I can't let you die,” he sobbed.

Bokuto forced a smile onto his face, though it looked more like a grimace, “Keiji,” he whispered, free hand softly cupping Akaashis face, absentmindedly brushing away tears, “Keiji,” he repeated.

In one fluid moment Bokuto brought his other hand up, grasping a glass shard and tore it through Akaashis hair, cutting it all in one go, “No!” He couldn't tell if it was Akaashi or his mother who cried out.

The hair crumbled, turning to dust around them as Akaashis mother had something resembling a severe breakdown and tumbled out the open window. Akaashis eyes didn't leave him and he pulled Bokuto in his lap, “No, no, no,” he chanted, hands fluttering around his wounded side, “Koutarou,” his voice was raw, and Bokuto almost regretted his actions. Almost.

Bokutos vision darkened around the edges and he felt his body grow heavy, “Keiji,” he whispered agian, “You were my new dream,”

Akaashi sobbed again but tried to smile, tenderly cupping Bokutos face, brushing hair out of his eyes, he whispered back, “And you were mine,”

Bokuto let out his final breath, going still in his lap and Keiji sobbed, feeling his heart shatter completely. The world crashed onto his shoulder and he took a heaving, shuddering breath, barely choking out the words of his song. It sounded pitiful, but he had to do  _ something  _ this couldn't be how it ended,  _ it couldn't _ . Desperate words turned into soundless sobs, devastation dulling his senses.

Blue light burst around him and his eyes shot back open in shock, Bokutos wound, previously stained a harsh red now was erupting in a soft blue hue that swirled around him like ocean currents. It curled around him, soothed his shattered heart and brought his attention back to Bokuto as he inhaled a shattering breath and coughed back to life.

Euphoric, is the only way to describe how Keiji felt as he watched Bokuto  _ breath  _ again and he felt the soft thumping of a beating heart. He was  _ alive _ ! Bokuto opened his eyes and Keiji felt new tears form at the familiar golden irises, “Koutarou,” Keijis hands grasped at his face, trying to prove to himself that Koutarou was here and very much alive.

Bokuto smiled, a shambling thing as he shed his own tears, “Did I ever tell you I had a thing for short hair,” he rasped.

Keiji laughed, loud and slightly hysterical before surging forward, falling onto Bokutos lap and pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Bokutos arm wrapped around his waist supporting him and acting as a comforting weight, his large hand pressing int the small of Keijis back, the warmth seeping into his skin. The kiss was nothing short of perfect, while sloppy and wet with tears it sent electricity shooting through Keiji, his nerves alive and heart fluttering and it was  _ everything and more _ . They broke apart, panting lightly and Keiji looked into his eyes. The brightest shade of yellow, golden hues of sunshine through his window, and he looked at them; looked at Koutarous wide smile and soft hair and looked at this rose-tinted boy and thought  _ yes, my new dream.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Keiji the reunites with the King and Queen; BokuAka get married and they live happily ever after the end
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Also sorry for taking out the animal sidekicks I just didn't feel like writing them :p
> 
> Love ya! Take care!  
> IG @honey_hued_helios


End file.
